In My Wildest Dreams
by sadielove2
Summary: We all know how Kim feels about Jack. But how does Jack feel about her? Does he realize how strong his feelings really are? Well, like they always say, your subconscious knows more than you ever will. KimxJack.
1. Chapter 1: First of a Few

**Hey everybody, I am making a new fic, it might not be too to long, but it's not a oneshot. I hope you all like it. Also, as you probably expected. SO CLOSE! They were so close to kissing but nooooo! Hey, guess what Mr. Director, NO ONE CARES THAT YOU CUT YOUR LEG, AND IT REALLY HURT! Why couldn't you just be knocked out or something. Anyways, since we now know jack has feelings for kim too, since he did lean in first, this story may not make much sense, but whatever. Enjoy**

**In My Wildest Dreams.**

**Chapter 1: The First of a Few**

"okay everyone, good work today" Rudy said, clapping his hands together.

Everyone started packing up their bags.

"hey Milton what homework did we have for history again?" Eddie asked.

" to answer the questions about Greek mythology" Milton replied.

"right the question about demi-gods and monster, and all that stuff from ancient greece" Eddie confirmed.

Milton nodded.

"cut loose, footloose, kick up your heels, Footloose!" Jerry sang loudly.

" uh jerry? He means greece the place, not the movie, and that song is from Footloose not grease" Kim explained, Jack, Milton, and Eddie laughed a little.

He started mumbling things in Spanish, and trudged out of the dojo.

"well, I gotta get going" Milton and Eddie said, before leaving.

"I should probably get going too, have to finish the history home work" kim said, zipping up her bag.

"yeah, me too, hey do you want me to walk you?" Jack asked. Kim blushed a little.

"I would like that" she said, biting her lip a little.

Jack always thought it was adorable when she did that, so he couldn't help but smile.

They walked talking about myth for their history homework.

"do you remember the story in the textbook, about the goddess who gave up immortality to be with the man she loved?" she asked. **(** **A/N I made that story up... Unless it's real o.o).**

"yeah, what about it?" he asked.

" don't you think that's romantic?" Kim sighed.

" I guess" he scoffed.

"oh come on, I bet your heart would melt if a girl gave up something because she loved you" kim said.

" oh really, give me an example" jack insisted.

" okay, let's say I gave up karate so I could run away with you because I love you" she said.

" are you insisting you love me?" jack asked

"whaaaaat? Pfft, noooo" she said.

"are you sure, because it sounds like you do" jack smirked.

"well... I... You... Oh would you look at that, this is my house bye!" she rushed, then ran into her house and slammed the door.

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

He went home, had dinner with his family, then went to his room to do his homework.

He spent a few minutes on each questions until one stumped him.

Then he remembered kim had told him the story about the goddess, and started writing his answer, not realizing he was drifting off until it was too late, and his face meet his note book.

_Jack looked at his surroundings, he was in a garden, surrounded by flowers, bushes, small trees, and a fountain. He felt crushed, like his heart had shattered, jack just watched himself look so broken hearted._

_"jack!" he heard, he turned towards the voice._

_As soon as he turned he was covered in a hug. He didn't know why he hugged back, he just wasn't controlling himself, the dream was._

_They pulled away from the warm embrace._

_"kim" he said, she was wearing a one-shoulder white dress, that went to her feet,with a golden belt, and a golden leaf crown _**(a/n I don't know what they're called, those things roman emperors would wear)**_._

_"what are you doing here?" he asked._

_" I ran away from Olympus so we can be together" she replied._

_"kim, you don't have to do this, I don't want to be the reason your loosing eternal life" jack said._

_"jack, I don't want eternal life, I want to be with you, I love you" she said._

_"I love you too" he replied, they both started leaning in, just centimeters apart..._

THUD!

Jacks eyes shot open, he was on the ground, he had fallen on the ground.

"that was weird" he said, referring to his dream.

He shook his head before getting into bed, and sleeping a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, very short first chapter, but I promise next will be longer. There will only be about 3, 4, or 5 chapters, not sure yet. Anyways the more reviews I get the faster I update. So review and thanks.**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe.**

**- Jez**


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe There's a Reason

**Hey everyone, this is will be a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

**In My Wildest Dreams:**

**Chapter 1: Maybe There's a Reason**

Jack woke up to his alarm clock freaking out.

Jack shut off the annoying contraption roughly, and dragged himself out of bed.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower.

As he washed out his hair, he thought of his dream.

He hadn't had anymore after the one about kim.

What was that all about, it was just like the story kim had told him. He shrugged it off and dismissed the thought.

He got out of the shower, shook his head to get the water out of his hair, then brushed his teeth and put on some clothes.

He went down stairs, and had breakfast with his siblings, father, and grandparents.

"hey jackie" his little sister Addison said.

"hey Addy" he said.

"morning brosef" his older brother Dylan said

"morning" he said, swatting his brothers hand away, after it had ruffled through his hair.

"ready to go Addy" Dylan asked, picking her up.

" you taking her to school today?" jack asked.

" yeah, I gotta go to work anyways" he said, he waved goodbye, and left.

"morning son" his dad said, looking at the morning paper.

" morning"

"jack sweetie, are you okay, I heard a thud last night?" his grandma asked.

" yeah, I just fell asleep at my desk, and fell out of my chair" jack explained, grabbing an apple.

"well, I gotta get going, bye"he said. Kissing his grandma's cheek, and hugging his dad quickly.

Jack walked past the living room, saying goodbye to his grandfather who was watch Anderson Cooper.

Jack skateboarded to school, and went to all of his classes, the day went by really fast.

His last class of the day was history, and he had that with kim, Milton, Eddie, and jerry.

He sat beside kim, and they all listened to the teacher drone on about today's topic after she checked homework.

" and that is how ancient china discovered ninjas" she concluded. Just before the bell rung.

Everyone left class and the Wasabi warriors went straight to the dojo.

"hello everyone" rudy greeted.

"hey" everyone replied.

Eddie, Jerry and Milton, went to the changeroom, and kim and jack went to their lockers.

" kim, you look lovely today" Rudy commented.

" uh thanks"she said.

" and you did great in practice the other day" he said.

"I'm not doing you any favors rudy" she said, realizing what he was doing.

" awe come on! All I need you to do is climb the ladder, and put this plaque over the bridge."

"fine!" kim said, throwing her head back like a child.

Kim climbed the ladder, and rudy passed her the plaque.

As she was adjusting it on the wall, they all heard jerry do his war chant/scream, and run out of the changeroom, followed by Eddie. They had managed to knock the ladder slightly.

Kim lost her balance and started to fall.

"woah!"she said, as she fell, backwards.

She expected to hit ground, but jack ran over and caught her before she did.

"thanks" she breathed, blushing a little.

" no problem" he said, he felt something different though, he felt nervous, and weird. Why did he feel like this. He looked at Kim as she smiled at him. She looked beautiful, her brown eyes sparkling, and her lips, just looked so inviting, jack was tempted to kiss her.

He was shocked at his thought, I mean he has had thought of kim before, but never like that.

He cleared his throat and set her on her feet.

"sorry" Eddie and jerry said.

" its okay, you're just lucky jack was there to catch me" she said.

Jack blushed a little. "any time"he said. She smiled, and blushed a little before going back to her locker.

They all spent a few hours practicing before rudy told them they could go home.

"hey kim?" jack asked.

"yes Jack?" she replied.

"uh, I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home?" he asked, he was surprised at his nervousness, yesterday when he asked her he sounded so confident, what happened?

"sure" she bit her lip.

He just smiled at her.

They walked home in silence.

" thanks again for catching me at the dojo" she said, pushing some hair behind her ear.

" I would never let you fall kim" he said. She blushed.

He walked her up to her front door.

"thanks for walking me home jack" she said.

"no problem"jack replied, she hugged him, he was slightly surprised at the way she hugged him though. Normally she would put her arms around his torso, and there would be a few centimeters between them. But this hug she had her arms around his neck, and they were pressed completely together. It felt weird, but good.

He hugged her back.

"seeya jack" she said.

"bye " he said back. Before she walked into her house and jack walked to his.

He walked down the street as the sun was setting, he felt different. Very different, his thoughts were racing, he had a weird feeling in his stomach. But he liked it.

He walked into his house, and went to his grandmother's room.

He knocked, then opened the door.

"hey grandma?" he asked.

" hi sweetie, how was your day?" she asked, setting down her knitting.

" p-pretty good" jack said, thinking of how he held kim in his arms twice today.

" honey, why are you blushing?" she asked.

" I'm not blushing"he said quickly, she just shook her head.

"hey grandma? Can I ask you something" he asked.

"ofcourse" she said.

"um, I have a friend... Named Jake, and Jake has a friend named Kate. Today they hugged and he felt different sorta different about her, he had a weird feeling in his stomach and his thoughts were racing, but he liked it. And he wants to know what's going on?" jack said, trying to be not so subtle.

" well, it could be anything. But those were the exact things that happened to me when I realized how strong my feelings were for your grandfather." she replied.

_Oh god._

"okay, thanks grandma, good night" jack said.

" good night sweetheart." she said.

Jack said good night to his family. Then headed to bed.

He lay in bed for a few hours, just thinking, was this what was happening to him? Did he have feelings for kim. No I couldn't be possible, I mean they are best friends, but he couldn't help but feel more. Much, much more.

He gave up on his thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

_Jack was sitting on a roof, watching the stars. Dressed as... A ninja? _

_He broke from his thoughts of training, when a scream filled the air. Coming from inside the house._

_He flipped himself off the edge of the roof, and landed on the ground Infront of the house. _

_Inside there was a girl surrounded by 4 large samurai. She ran upstairs, and they followed._

_Jack went into the house and ran upstairs quickly, only to find one samurai holding her, while the other threatened her with his sword. _

_Jack leaped into action. He knocked out two samurais with ease._

_But while he was fighting one, the other dragged the girl to the roof._

_The samurai managed to push jack down the stairs, and they continued to fight._

_Jack eventually beat the samurai just outside the house. But as he heard another scream, he looked up and saw the samurai laugh and push the girl off the roof._

_But ofcourse jack caught her. That was when he noticed it was kim._

_"you saved me" she said in a soft voice. He looked at her and noticed her outfit, she was wearing a purple Chinese dress with cherry blossom design, and her hair was up in a bun, with two chop sticks in it._

_" I wouldn't let you fall" he said, as he set her on her feet._

_She lifted up his mask, revealing his face, and she held one of her hands to his cheek._

_Jack held her waist and they both leaned in, they were close to kissing. Closer than his last dream. _

Jack then woke up, this was getting weird, two dreams, two nights in a row, about being with and kissing, or should he say _almost _kissing kim.

He needed to talk to someone about this, and he knew exactly who to go to.

**Okay, so that kinda sucked, I hope it was satisfactory. It was a bit rushed but whatever. I hope you all have been enjoying it. Review and thanks.**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe.**

**- Jez**


	3. Chapter 3: I Would've Gone to Rudy

**Hello people! Are you ready for a new chapter? Well, ready or not here it comes :P. As you can plainly see I am writing this at a very late hour, so I am a bit, well crazy. Trust we I get weird when I'm tired, well weirder than I normally am, anyways here is the next chapter. P.s is you didn't see kickin it on our own, this is a bit of a spoiler, don't read if you don't wanna. Omg! Holy Eff! They went on a date. Kick is so gonna happen, and there has to be a kick kiss in the Christmas episode, there just has to be, anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: I Would've Gone to Rudy for That.**

Jack got up, and checked his clock. 9:56am. Not a bad time to wake up for a Saturday morning. Normally he was in bed until around noon, or until kim or the guys came over and shoved him out of bed.

He got up, did his morning routine, and headed downstairs.

" why you up so early champ?" his dad asked.

" gotta go to the mall" jack said.

"oh, you don't have practice today, are you going to hang out with kim?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"no, why do you always assume I'm with kim?" jack asked.

" well, you know, your a boy, she's a girl, a pretty girl." his dad said.

" what are you Implying?" he asked.

He looked at his son, then hook his head. "eh, it'll happen eventually"

"whatever dad, no I'm going to go, uh help Phil? Yeah, um, he needs to give tootsies a bath, so bye!" jack lied, running out of the house. His father just laughed.

Jack walked to the mall, and went to Joans office.

He knocked on the door, then entered.

" hey Joan, can I talk to you?" he asked.

" not now Jack, I'm busy chewing out this scum bag" she said, as she turned back to a guy dressed in black, he looked like a thief.

"its about Kim" jack added.

Joan pushed the guy out of the room, then shut the door.

"what about her?" Joan asked.

" well, um, I've been having these dreams about her the past few nights, and-" jack started.

Joan interrupted him.

" don't be embarrassed jack, it happens to all guys, your a guy going through puberty, your hormones are just going crazy, and having a best friend as pretty as kim is making your body react in a way that-" then jack interrupted her.

" no! oh god no, Joan not that! I would've gone to rudy for that" jack said.

"oh, well then what's up?" Joan asked.

" well, the last two nights i've been having these dreams. The first was about kim being a goddess and running away from home to be with me, and the second was about me being a ninja and saving her from samurais, and in both the dreams we almost kissed, but then I woke up" jack said.

"hm, sounds like you have a crush on her" Joan said.

"what? That's impossible, I can't have feelings for kim. Can I?" jack asked.

"kim has feelings for you"Joan said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The. Realized what she said a covered her mouth.

"she does?" jack asked.

Joan sighed. "yes, but you didn't hear it from me" Joan said.

"okay, but what do I do?" jack asked.

"well, I would give it one more night, if you have another dream, just think it over. If you realize you have a crush, make a move" she said.

"thanks joan" jack said, joan nodded.

Jack left Joans office and headed over to phils.

Ironically enough, kim and the guys were sitting in their regular booth.

"hey guys" jack said, taking a seat beside kim.

He got greeting from everyone but kim.

"uh, kim?" jack asked.

"shhhh!" kim said, keeping her eyes locked on her book.

"she's been obsessing over that book all day" Milton explained.

"I'm almost done" kim said. The guys chatted about her obsession for a moment.

Kim put the hook down "I'm done"

"what were you reading anyways?" jack asked.

"silverlight, it's about a girl, who falls in love with a vampire, and he protects her from a werewolf that's in love with her, and from the evil vampires that wanna kill her. It so romantic" she sighed.

"just hearing that makes me feel like less of a man" jack said.

"I know bro, I saw the movie, it's basically about a suicidal chick, a sparkly dude, and another dude who takes his shirt off every 5 minutes" Jerry said.

"shut up jerry, your just mad because you don't have abs like Baylor Hottner" kim said.

"so you like guys with abs?" Eddie asked.

"uh, sure, I guess" kim said.

"I have abs" jack smirked.

"you do? I had no idea" kim said.

"pft, yeah you did" jack said. "and you like guys with abs, so you basically said you liked me"

"I never said that and I've never seen your abs" she said, crossing her arms.

Jack smirked, and pulled up the bottom of his shirt, just enough so kim got a good view of his abs.

"wow" kim said.

"hm, thanks" jack said smugly.

"you got hot abs, I'll give you that" she said.

Jack blushed, hearing that from her made him fill with happiness.

"why thank you" he said.

"so, why are you at the mall?" Jerry asked.

Kim took a sip of her drink.

"I was talking to joan" jack replied.

Kim started choking on her drink. Jack rubbed her back, soothing her until she was done coughing.

"you okay?" jack asked.

"mhm, so uh, what were you and joan talking about?" kim asked nervously.

"oh nothing really, just stuff" jack said, acting like it was nothing.

" o-oh, cool" kim said.

"you know, what I gotta go" kim said.

"where are you going?" jack asked.

"uh, I'm gonna go talk to a friend" she replied.

"oh, which one" he asked, kim looked slightly angry about whoever she was talking about

"joan" she said, before getting up, and leaving falafel phils.

"weird" Eddie commented.

"yeah" Milton agreed.

"she so has a crush on jack" Jerry said.

"I know" jack gloated.

Jack looked over on the seat beside him. Kim had forgotten her book.

Jack picked it up.

"kim forgot her book" Jerry said.

"thanks captain obvious" Milton said.

"swag bro, I'm a pirate!" Jerry said.

Eddie face palmed.

"yeah, you have fun with that I'm gonna call Kim quick" jack said, pulling out his phone, and pressing 9, he had her on speed dial.

"hello?" kim said.

"hey kim" jack said.

"hey, what's up?" she asked.

"you forgot your book" he said

"damn, I knew I forgot something" she said, jack chuckled.

"Just give it to me tomorrow" she said.

"what am I supposed to do with it?" jack asked.

"I dunno, read it? I gotta go jack, talk to ya later" kim said.

"bye" he said, then they hung up.

"well, I have a book to read before bed" jack said sarcastically.

"that's cool, arg!" Jerry said, still being a pirate.

"I better get going, I'm gonna head to the dojo, later guys" jack said.

"bye"they said.

Jack walked to the dojo, looking at kims book, why was she so obsessed with the book? I couldn't be that good, could it?

He entered the dojo, and sat down against a stack of mats, and started reading some of her book.

_-an hour and a half later-_

This book was incredible! Jack kept turning the pages, reading as fast as he could, to find out what was next.

Stella and Edwin were perfect for each other in jack opinion, I mean sure Jake had the abs and the hair, but Edwin would do anything to keep Stella safe.

In a weird sense, it was sort of like jack and kim. Jack would do anything go protect kim, anything to make her happy.

"are you reading silverlight?" a voice asked.

Jack slammed the book shut, and whipped his head up.

He saw his sensitive with an amused look in his eyes.

"w-what? No, I was just holding it for kim" jack said.

"oh really?" rudy asked.

" yeah, I've been doing dude stuff, like training, and thinking about monster trucks, and sports?" jack said.

"whatever floats your boat jack" rudy said, then went to his office.

Jack just set the book down on the mats, and started training on the dummy.

After awhile Jack was exhausted. He barely had enough energy to make it to the mats, and laying down.

He knew if he lay down he would fall asleep, but he kinda wanted to, to see if he would have another dream.

_Jack was standing in his room, breathing heavily, trying to control himself. He was craving something very badly, but he couldn't figure out what. _

_He looked into his mirror. No reflection. _

_"what the hell?" jack said._

_He saw someone standing in the corner of the room._

_He made eye contact and the figure started talking._

_"I know what you are" she said._

_"say it" jack said._

_"you're a vampire" she said._

_Jack zoomed over with incredible speed, and grabbed her._

_"are you afraid?" he asked, one of his arms around her waist, one holding her wrist against his chest. He could feel the blood moving beneath her skin, and he suddenly knew what he was craving... Blood. Her blood._

_"no" she replied, looking deeply into his eyes._

_"its not safe for you to be around me" jack said, looking away._

_"I don't care" kim said, using her other hand to guide his face back to her._

_"kim, you don't understand. I could bite you, I could kill you" he said._

_"I still don't care" she said, moving closer to him._

_"you don't know how hard I am trying to refrain myself from biting you right now" he said, closing his eyes in concentration._

_"bite me" she said._

_He opened his eyes shocked at what she had said._

_"what?" jack asked._

_"I want you to bite me" she repeated._

_He smiled slightly, and moved the hair to one side of her neck._

_He leaned a bit closer, he was about to do what he wanted, then realized what he was doing._

_"I cant" he whispered._

_"why?" she asked._

_"what if I hurt you?" he asked in a husky voice._

_"you won't, I want this jack, please" she begged. He couldn't refrain himself._

_He sunk his fang into her neck, she gasped as the sudden feeling._

_At first jack thought he was hurting her, until she moved her and to his hair, and pushed slightly down on the hack of his head, causing his fangs to go deeper._

_Her whimpered and moans are what made jack realize she liked it._

_He continued for a few more moments, then pulled away._

_"wow" she sighed._

_Jack just chuckled a little._

_"jack?" she asked._

_"yeah?" he replied._

_"do me one more favor?" she asked._

_"anything" he said._

_"kiss me" she said._

_He glanced down at her lips, then leaned down. He felt their lips slightly brush. Then something started shaking him._

Jack sat up quickly.

"finally, you're awake" kim said.

"oh hey, what's up?" he asked.

"me trying to wake you up for 10 minutes, that's what's up" she said.

"oh sorry" he said.

"yeah, yeah, I know" she said.

He got up and looked at her. Why did he keep waking up right before they actually kissed.

He wanted to know what it would have felt like, he needed to know, and he was going to find out.

"hey kim?" jack asked.

"yeah?" she said.

"uh, this may sound weird, but have you ever wondered what it would be like if we kissed?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

She stared at him for a moment.

"uh... Why do you ask?" she stammered.

"just wondering" jack said.

"why do you?" she asked.

"I asked you first" he said.

"whatever" she tumbled, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"you do, don't you?" he said.

"pfft, what? No, it's not like I spend my time thinking about what would've happen if the stupid director didn't interrupt us on the Hollywood sign or anything"she laughed nervously.

"we would've kissed" jack said.

"what? No we wouldn't have" she said, blushing.

"yes we would, I would've kissed you" jack said, walking over to her.

"jack, we were just caught up in the moment. Even if we did, it's not like you have feelings for me, I mean-" she said, but stopped when jack pulled her closer to him, and by closer I mean completely up against him.

"kim, I don't think you understand, you may have been caught up in the moment, but I wasn't. I wanted to kiss you" he said, looked deeply into her eyes.

"jack...i" she tried to say, not sure of what she was going to say.

Jack leaned down, she glanced at his lips.

"just... Tell me if you want me to stop" he said softly.

She didn't make a sound, he leaned closer, until their lips did meet.

Their lips moved slightly in a sweet kiss. Their lips pulled at each others as he pulled away.

"I wanted to kiss you" he whispered.

He released her from his hold, and began to walk back.

But kim grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, grabbed his neck and kissed him, hard

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jack skimmed his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance, she let him in within seconds.

Their tongues moved against each others, making the passion deeper.

Jack pulled back, and started planting kisses down her neck, he made it to her collar bone, then bit down.

Just like in his dream, kim gasped and held his head down, making him bite harder.

He moaned and whispered as he sucked on her neck. She sighed as he pulled away.

They looked at each other.

"you were right jack, you were always right about me having a crush on you" she panted.

He smiled. "well, that means both of us had a pretty big crush"

She looked into his eyes, and he saw something change in hers. Something mischievous entered her eyes, as she gave him a small smile.

He gave her a slightly questioning look.

She pushed him back wards, and he fell onto the stack of mats. She straddled his waist, and started kissing his neck.

Jacks eye widened at the sudden change of dominance.

"you think you're the one in control, don't you?" she whispered inbetween kissed.

"well, your not" she said. While her hands slid up his torso, to the too button. She started sucking on his neck, and undid the first button, then the second, and continued until his shirt was loosely hanging off his forearms.

She ran her hands over his abs, tracing them, like she had wanted to when he revealed them in phils. Jack groaned.

Kim moved up to his lips, and kissed him against.

Their lips pulled against eachothers, and the pulled apart slightly.

Kim continued to move her hands around his torso, as they kissed.

"god kim" he said, in a husky voice.

"hm" she hummed.

"you are so sexy" he groaned. She giggled slightly.

They continued to kiss, until they heard.

"you go girl!" they heard.

They pulled apart, and saw joan and the guys standing in the doorway.

Kim and jack blushed, and sat up.

"see jack, I told you to make a move" Joan said, jack just smiled.

"really, because it looked to me like kim was doing all the moving" Jerry said, kim glared and sent to get up. But ofcourse jack stopped her.

"chill" he said.

"yeah, save your friskyness for jack" Eddie mocked.

"that's it!" she said, running after them.

Joan ran behind them trying to get kim not to kill them.

"she's weird" Milton chuckled.

" I think she's perfect"jack said, looking at the doorway, watching as she jumped on jerrys back.

Just goes to show you, you're subconscious is one hell of a genius.

**Ta da! The end. Hope ya liked it. :) I enjoyed writing this, and I am thinking about starting up a new story soon, I have a few ideas, not sure which one I'm gonna use yet, maybe ill make a poll. Not sure yet, anyways have a great day, night, whatever. Review and thanks.**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe.**

**- Jez**


End file.
